


Honeymoon Night

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Bulma goes to explore an abandoned castle but finds that there is someone waiting for her.





	1. Reception

Bulma managed to open the heavy doors that loomed over her. They were ancient and dark, creaking on their hinges as it slowly swung open. She peaked inside the foyer of the decrepit castle. It was dark and sinister with only the light of the moon shining in from the stain glass windows that depicted images of battles fought long ago. She pulled out her flashlight to take in the intricate mosaic floor of roses and entwining ivy which lead to the winding staircase that went to the insidious floors above. Bulma had come here on a dare from her friends. They were on vacation in Europe, taking tours of castles that withstood the test of time and were said to be haunted by the locals. Bulma didn’t believe in such tales, as she was a woman of science, and her friends told her to prove it by going up alone into the famous castle called: Chateau Rose, where sights of a dark being roamed the grounds and its silhouette could be seen passing through the windows.

As Bulma took her first step inside, she was greeted with a silent reception, just as she had expected and there was nothing here but crumbling walls and shadows of its former glory. She decided to make her way to the staircase, the worn red carpet guided her up to the main wing of the castle as the stairs creaking under her weight and in fear of falling through, she tested each plank for safety. When she reached the top, the hair on the back of her neck raised on end and she thought she felt eyes on her. She looked around, but found couldn’t find the source of the other presence. She shrugged it off It was all in her imagination and she knew well that tales of old were just stories of people afraid of the unknown and afraid to discover the truth. But that wasn’t Bulma. She thrived on discovery and she was going to slake her curiosity, no matter the cost.


	2. First Class

When Bulma arrived to the master wing, she glanced up at the intimidating red doors, deciding that the ballroom would be the best place to start to look for anything nefarious as many locals had seen the shadow there. She used all her might to push open the mighty doors that slowly opened and squeaked loudly into the night. She flashed her light inside to a magnificent room with gold marble floors, cream ceilings and mirrored walls. While it had slightly deteriorated , it was still glorious to behold as she stepped in to look around. Only first class nobles of old were granted access to such a sight, Bulma was sure. 

She smiled as she looked around the room, and decided to twirl around in her delight before imagining she was waltzing with her own handsome stranger, her feet delicately touching the floor. As she turned, she thought she saw someone walking behind her and she suddenly stopped, freezing in place as her heart began to pound. The shadow was directly behind her and she quickly whirled away to see that no one was behind her, but in the mirror, there was a figure looking directly at her. 

Bulma gasped when suddenly the figure stepped out of the mirror, and she retreated as it continued to come forward. She found herself presses back against the mirror on the other side just as the shape of the man fully emerged and she found herself staring into the darkest eyes she had ever seen. The man before her was handsome with striking features and a strong jaw with a widow’s peak and hair that lifted up like flames. Bulma couldn’t speak as she stared into the stranger’s eyes, nor could she look away. Her body suddenly felt hot as he made his way closer to her, her heart was galloping and her lungs were heaving from his dangerous but alluring presence. 


	3. Champagne

The man from the shadows stopped in the middle of the ballroom floor. He had no clothing, standing bare before her as he reached out his hand to her and Bulma felt the pull that she couldn’t deny. She put one foot in front of the other, her hips swaying to tempt him as she reached down to take the hem of her white summer dress to pull it over her head and dropping it carelessly on the floor. She kicked off her heeled sandals as she reached behind to unhook her white bra, letting her large heavy breasts hang free and she hooked her thumbs around her panties to push them down, letting gravity handle the rest as she stepped out of them. As she came closer to him, she felt airy like the bubbles of champagne and her body burned as she felt his eyes take in her womanly form.

His hand was warm when she placed hers on his, and he gently pulled her closer to him so that she was flush across his muscular, lean body, feeling the ridges of his muscles when they made contact. She felt her womb churn with excitement as liquid heat began to drip down her core and seep between her nether lips at the touch of his body.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” his voice was silky and dark, and she wanted him to speak more, to whisper naughty words into her ears.

“Who are you?” She managed to ask in her fog of lust as his arms went around her.

“I’m Prince Vegeta, I have dreamt of you for eons,” he said as his face drew closer.

“I don’t understand,” she asked but, at the same time, she didn’t care. She just wanted this man.

“You will, in time,” he said and his lips descended upon hers. Bulma moaned as he fiercely claimed her mouth, yet he savored her taste as though she were something to be cherished.


	4. Hotel Suite

Bulma wrapped her arms around the man's, Vegeta’s, neck to bring him closer as his lips teased hers open to slide his tongue inside and she sighed in satisfaction as their tongues danced together in an imitation of what was to come. She felt her world go upside down for a moment, only his body and mouth keeping her grounded, when she felt the cool fabric of sheet underneath her and a firm yet soft mattress on her back. She broke her lips away in surprise and looked around to find that they were in a different room, this one looked grande as a hotel suite with royal blue walls. However, she didn’t have a chance to fully look as Vegeta took her chin between his finger and thumb to bring her gaze back to him and she soon forgot about everything else but him as his mouth took hold of her once more. 

Bulma could feel his steel hard member against her thigh, and she spread her legs wide to let him settle in the cradle of her hips. She felt his length rest on her wet lips and she began to rock herself against him, wanting his hardness to stroke her blood filled bud. Vegeta’s lips gently broke away from hers and starting nibbling on her chin and down her neck, his kisses were hot and balmy on her skin. He then slowly brought the tip of his member to her slick entrance and spilled her nectar with the tip, slowing lubricating himself with her sweet honey. His breath was becoming shaky as hers as he nuzzled her neck, and whispered into her skin, “Tonight, I will claim you as mine, and mine alone. Never will I be alone again.”

Buma didn’t get a chance to speak, as suddenly he thrusted his thick cock inside her and simultaneously bit into her neck. His abrupt intrusion took away the slight pain at her neck, as her back bowed away from the bed, she had never been filled like this before. It was a pleasure that bordered on pain as he touched places inside her that she never knew existed.


	5. Couples Massage

She could feel her blood being drawn into his mouth as she writhed on his cock, her body adjusting to his thickness that spread her wide, but as he drank from her, she wanted something from him that she could not name. He seemed to sense her need and pulled away from her neck every so carefully, lapping at the small beads of blood where his canines had punctured, and gave her one last lick before exposing his own neck to her.

“Drink from me,” he commanded and Bulma didn’t question him as she moved to give his salty skin a tentative lick. She could smell his scent of sandalwood that filled her lungs, it was heady and called to her feminine mind as she brought her teeth to his neck and bit as hard as she could. Vegeta moaned when she broke skin, the taste of his sweet blood filled her mouth and she suckled him greedily. He gripped her tighter, “That’s it my sweet bride, become one with me.”

She needed her fill of him, but he took hold of her blue tresses at her nape and gently extracted her mouth from him before he crashed his lips down on hers once more. They both moaned as they tasted their blood on one another, their tongues massaging each other in a couples embrace. Bulma’s legs gripped him tight as her body begged for him, and he complied, bringing his hard sex almost out of her core to the tip before ramming into her. Bulma’s lips ripped away from his as she cried out at his powerful blow.” Vegeta…” His name escaped her lips as he pulled back again to deliver another hearty thrust that made her legs and womb quiver. His pace slowly increased as he continued to drive into her with brutal pumps of his cock. Bulma could only hold him as he propelled into her like a jackhammer and her nails slashed down his back at the intense sensation of his thick cock stroking her slick sex.


	6. Sex On The Beach

Bulma felt her inner muscles tighten the more he plunged into her like a wild, uninhibited beast and cried out with every impact of his cock, while the sound of slapping wet flesh filled the room. “I need…” She choked out unintelligibly. However, it seemed he knew her mind and glided his hand between their bodies to find her swollen clit, rubbing it with aggressive circles. That was the final piece of the puzzle she needed to send her over the edge. Her womb erupted into hot waves that crashed over her body as her back arched and she screamed into the air. She then heard him growl her over as he violent slammed into her one last time and his seed lathered her cervix in thick ropes. He then collapsed on top of her, his skin had a sheen of sweat that mingled with hers and combined their scent. Bulma’s body felt tingly as a warmth radiated throughout her as though she had been lying out in the sun on the beach, while she laid underneath him and enjoyed his heavy form over hers. Something was happening to her, but she didn’t feel scared when she was in his arms.

Vegeta then turned them so that he was on his back and she rested on his chest, his semi-hardened sex was still lodged within her, a reminder of the act they had just committed. He held her tight as he nuzzled the top of her head with his cheek, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment, Bulma.”

She tilted her head up at him with a surprised frown, “How…”

He chuckled softly, “I explained before, you have appeared in my dreams for centuries and I know everything about you.” She knew she should have been alarmed by his words, but she instinctively knew that she could trust him and although she wanted answers to her questions, she felt the lull of sleep overcome her. He kissed her forehead and spoke soothingly as her eyes fluttered closed, “Sleep, my Bulma. I will be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time participating in BVDN! I hope you like this story! I was very inspired by Halloween so I you'll enjoy it! 😘
> 
> Please leave a comment!


End file.
